


above you, below me

by renisanz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, velcroing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisanz/pseuds/renisanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pencil drawing of Mako and Raleigh "velcroing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	above you, below me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reconstruction Site](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893409) by [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/pseuds/disco_vendetta). 



In a few of the _Pacific Rim_ fics that I’ve read lately, there have been references to Raleigh and his knitwear and Mako wearing it (people favor an oatmeal-colored sweater, for some reason—I would have gone with dark blue). Another fic mentioned something called “velcroing," in which co-pilots experience a strong attachment for a while after the drift coming out of a drift, and it manifests in the need for them to be constantly touching/near each other. [ [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/893409) ]

I’m really happy with how this turned out, questionable proportions aside. I was gonna draw Raleigh wearing a shirt, but after drawing his shoulder, I felt it looked too lovely to cover. Then, I considered putting him in a tank top, but I liked his abs too much.

I’ve just at this moment noticed that his bare torso creates a nice contrast with Mako’s bare legs. Happy accidents. :)


End file.
